


Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors

by Elarra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elarra/pseuds/Elarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem illustrating the subtle differences between the childhood of young Sam Winchester and that of other children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors

**Author's Note:**

> For Fanny

 

When Sam was eleven, he heard a friend say

That he once was afraid of the dark late at night

But his father had chased all the ghosties away

By sitting beside him and holding him tight

 

Young Sam didn't answer, but thought of the once

He was scared of a big monster under his bed.

 _His_ father had handed him one of his guns

Said: "Hold it like this, son, and aim for its head."


End file.
